Still Standing
by born2climb
Summary: this is a sequel to Silver Bullet another FF of mine. You don't have to read Silver Bullet to understand this one but it would help a lot!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dad

"Hey Dad!" his now 14 year old son said at the dinner table "When are  
we leaving for the airport?" Nathan asked as he helped his little sister  
pour the milk.

"Ah, our flight leaves at nine am, but we have to be at the airport by  
seven, and everyone is meeting at grandma and grandpas' house before we  
leave for the airport, so up by four." Kyle not only explained to Nathan but  
also to his 12 –year old son Jeffrey and his 10 –year old daughter  
Madison.

"So that means it's early to bed you guys." Amanda pointed out, which  
was followed by a groans from the three kids. Amanda couldn't help but  
glance up at Kyle and smile which he had done as well.

"Hey Dad when we get to the resort in Alaska you'll teach me how to snow  
board, right?" Jeff asked

"Sure will buddy!" Kyle replied as he passed Jeff the peas. Jeff gave him  
a look "Eat them, or no watching the basketball game." Jeff sighed and  
took the peas. "After dinner I want one of you two to take Ace for a  
walk." Kyle's eyes were darting between Nate and Jeff.

"How about we walk him together?" Jeff proposed

"Sure." Nate said as he took a sip of his water.

Nate found Jeff annoying from time to time, but who doesn't find their  
siblings annoying sometimes? The truth was Jeff looked up to Nate; Nate was  
always there for him when he needed him. Nate would never admit it but Jeff  
was one of his best friends.

They finished up with dinner and Kyle and Amanda began to finish packing,  
Madison was doing her homework, and the boys were walking Ace.

"I was looking at the resort online last night and this is going to be an  
awesome vacation." Nate said at he pulled his jacket on and Jeff put the  
leash on Ace "They have an indoor water park, an arcade, a work out room,  
and some spas." Nate explained as the walked out the door. "They also have  
ice climbing, snow boarding, skiing and ice skating." Nate still looked like  
their Dad, he just wore hats all this time so only the ends of his hair was  
visible. But he did still have the same eyes and the same boyish smile that  
made your heart melt.

"Sweet!" Jeff replied

Jeff had light brown almost blond hair that he kept short; he also had their  
Mom's green eyes. He did get the same boyish smile his brother had gotten  
from their Dad.

"Done with your homework?" Kyle asked Madison as he poured himself a cup  
of coffee.

"Yep!" She said as she put her work back into her backpack.

"Good!" Kyle gave his daughter a kiss on her blond hair that was just  
like her Mom's but she did get the same eyes Kyle has. "Now why don't  
you go get your stuff packed?" Kyle asked his daughter.

"Okay Dad, hey when is the game on?" she asked before she left. Madison  
loved basketball just as much as her brothers that's just how it was growing  
up with two older brothers.

"I think 8." And with that she left Kyle standing in the kitchen alone.  
Kyle thought back to when his little girl, his princess, his youngest child  
was born. He didn't really know why but he had felt more protective of her  
then he did with his boys. He remembered how small she was and how she would  
clutch Kyle's shirt in her tiny fist. Kyle smiled at the thought, then took  
a sip of his coffee, and shook his head thinking about how fast his kids were  
growing up.

"Okay when this game is over its time for bed." Amanda reminded the kids  
and her husband.

"You going to bed babe?" Kyle asked grabbing her hand as she walked by.

"No I was going to take a shower then go to bed." She explained then  
kissed Kyle good night. "Night hone."

"Night, I'll be up soon as I get these guys to bed." He smiled.

The game ended and the Sonics had beaten the Lakers 74 to 68.

"Okay time for bed!" Kyle announced "Brush your teeth, wash your face  
and lights out at ten." Kyle ordered as they walked up stairs there were  
groans again from the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle crept into Madison's room around 3:30 am, and Amanda had Jeff and Nate to wake up. By 4:00 am all the kids were slowly getting out of bed.

"Ah too slow!" Nate teased, as he cut his sister off and stole the bathroom.

"NATE!!" Madison cried, pounding on the door.

"Madison you can use Mom and Dad's bathroom. I'll wait you to finish." Jeff offered his little sister.

Madison smiled at how kind Jeff was and wondered how Nate could be such a jerk sometimes. "Thanks Jeff! I'll be quick." She hugged her brother, then went off to take a shower.

Kyle came into the kitchen to see his wife writing a note to the girl that would be watching Ace well they were gone. "The bags are packed in the car. Are the kids ready?" Kyle asked, as he wrapped his arms around Amanda then began to kiss her.

"I think they are. Last thing I heard was Madison yelling at Nate." She muttered between kisses.

They stayed that way for a while until the kids came tumbling down the stairs and charging into the kitchen.

"Ew Dad, keep it in you pants!" Nate cried, grabbing an energy drink from the fridge.

Kyle smiled; Josh had said the same thing to their parents when Josh was 14.

"Ah, Nate, why was Madison yelling at you this morning?" Amanda questioned him.

"Because he stole the bathroom from me!" Madison said for Nate.

"Hey you know the rules." Nate argued.

They continued to argue as they got their jackets on and put their things in their carry-on bags. Which included the essentials; ipods, magazines, snacks, drinks, gum, cell phones, what ever else they thought they needed.

"Okay, everyone is packed and has been to the bathroom?" Kyle asked before they left the house. They all nodded as Kyle opened the front door. "Then let's go!" Kyle grabbed his and Amanda's carry-on, locked the door, and then headed for the car.

Five minutes into the car ride, and Nate and Madison still hadn't given up on fighting.

"Do you even remember what started this fight?" Jeff shouted over them.

"Yeah!" They both shot back.

"What then?" Jeff asked

They were quiet for a while, then they ignored Jeff and went back to fighting. Jeff shook his head and turned up his ipod. They arrived at their Grandparents house to see all their aunts, uncles, and cousins all ready to go. The adults had 15 minutes to divide up seven kids and eight adults.

"Okay Jaime." Lori got the attention of her 14 year-old son that was half listening to her and to Nate. "You're with Dad, Nate, Uncle Kyle and Grandpa." Jaime nodded and went back to talking to Nate.

"Emma." Lori said to her 17 year-old daughter "You're with me, Aunt Andy, Aunt Amanda and Grandma." Lori informed and Emma nodded.

Lori smirked at her brother "You, my little bro have the boys Jake, and Jeff, and the girls Madison, and Kasey." She laughed at the fact that he had all the kids.

"Well then we're already the best cab!" Josh shot back at he finished loading the cab with bags.

"Okay everyone in your cabs! We have 45 minutes to get to the Airport to check in!" Stephen announced.

Kyle, Declan, Nate, Jaime, and Stephen were the first to leave, followed by Josh and his group, and Lori's cab trailed behind the rest.

CAB 1:

Nate and Jaime were in their own world talking about sports, girls, and music. Jaime had the same dirty blond hair Declan had, but like Nate he was in the hat phase and was currently wearing a beanie cap; he also had his dad's green eyes.

Stephen glanced between Kyle and Declan's conversation and Nate and Jaime's conversation. Stephen shook his head and smiled to himself 'the apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree.' He thought.

CAB 2:

Jake and Jeff were in their world and Madison and Kasey were in their own world. Jake had light brown hair like Josh and Andy's but more like his dad's. He also had brown eyes and was tall for an eleven year-old. Kasey looked a lot like Andy; same eye color, same hair, same smile, same everything.

Josh had two kids on each side of him; he put his arms up behind his head, shut his eyes and tried to relax.

CAB 3:

There was only one conversation in this cab, and every woman was involved. It was how much they all wanted this vacation. They were going to get the whole spa treatment, from pedicures to facials.


	3. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I am sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have decided to take some time away from this FF. I have been having a hard time with writing new chaps. I don't think I should have started a sequel to 'Silver Bullet'. Besides I don't have the time between school, home work, working out, rock climbing, and making time for my friends and family. Sorry to all of you who enjoyed this FF, but the things I listed come first. Thank you! To all that have been reading keep your eyes out, I may write a new chap of this or start fresh with a new one (just not any time soon)!

Thanks!

b2c

p.s.

KJsDad he has been doing the beta for this FF. I just wanted to say thanks you helped a lot! To the readers check out some of his FF's they are really good!


End file.
